Say Something
by Debstennersson
Summary: Debra confesses something big to Dexter, and he takes it the way she never expected. Season 7, episode 8 'Argentina'. Rating for language(Deb again)


I sat there, looking over the case files carefully, until I heard two light knocks on the front door. I hopped up out of the chair and unlocked the door after I saw who it was, letting it swing open.  
"Hey. Everyone asleep?" Dexter asked as he quietly shut the door, trying not to disrupt the house.  
"Yeah, finally. Dexter, you did not tell me bedtime is like this 2 hour process, and that reading those Dr. Suess books out loud is really fucking hard!" I replied sarcastically, hands in the pockets of my jeans.  
"Sorry I missed that." he replied with a smirk.  
"Teenagers are really great though, you just tell them what to do, I mean my house has never looked so clean. I love families." I said with a smiled as I walked over to get my cup. I heard a clank noise as I was turned, the sound of car keys. As I walked back over with my cup, I noticed Dexter playing with the keys on my table. They were neither mine, nor Dexter's, and they had a key chain hooked on them that was rectangular, with a black background and pink flowers on it. I looked up at him in shock.  
"What's that doing here?" I asked curiously.  
"Oh, I borrowed a car from a friend, so Isaac wouldn't regonize me." he replied.  
"Does that friend happen to be Hannah McKay?" I said, my mood changing from nervous to strangely angry. There was a short moment of silence before he responded.  
"I was going to-"  
"Oh my god." I interrupted in disgust. I moved away from the table, where I set my mug, to lean against the wall, shock still stricken across my face. "Are you fucking her?!"  
"Deb, I can explain." he tried to calm the tension, walking over to me. I pulled away slightly from his touch.  
"I know what fucking is, no explanation necessary." I said with a smirk, yet still shocked. "Is that why you wouldn't kill her?"  
"Partially." he responded, just as nervous as I was in the beginning. I scoffed at his reply, disgusted.  
"I am the biggest asshole on the planet. All that bullshit about you caring about me too much to let me do something I would regret, I fucking bought it."  
"Deb everything I said was true." he stated as I walked out the door, ignoring him. I thought everything he told me meant something... He made me think that maybe, just maybe I was falling back in love with him. The feelings never really left, I was just conflicted after finding out the truth about him. I didn't know whether to hate or love him at that point. He followed close behind, shutting the back door so no one would over here our conversation. "Okay, yes I didn't kill Hannah because I have feelings for her, but that doesn't make what I said to you any less true."  
"Feelings for her? Are you in love with her?" I struggled to even make a single sentence. I don't know whether to be disgraced or heart broken at his response. I feel like my soul was just ripped out of my bare flesh.  
"I don't know." he replied with a soft, trying to be reassuring, smile.  
"Is it because she's a serial killer? Does that turn you on or something? What do you do? Do you sit around and talk about who you're going to take out next?" I began questioning him like that night at the church, Travis Marshall. I couldn't bare to think of it. "Oh my god, Price. Did you fucking help her with Price?"  
"No."  
"I don't even know why I fucking ask, Dexter! Every time I think I know who you are, you tell me something worse." I said angrily, sobbing in my voice as I referred to his feelings for Hannah.  
"Being with Hannah is worse than being a serial killer?!" he questioned me boggled.  
"Yes! No, I don't-" I yelled, tears bottling in my eyes, as I leaned against the glass door. I couldn't think. I didn't know what was right or wrong at that moment. I just knew what I wanted, and it wasn't him and Hannah to be with each other. "I know you're not going to stop killing, I mean you made that very clear, but you can stop seeing her."  
"I don't want to stop seeing her." he replied, upset and angry. I felt like someone had ripped at my heart, and beat it.  
"Look what happened to her husband. She doesn't have the best track record with men, I don't even want to talk about the fucking body trail that you've left in your love life." I told him, able to hear the sobbing in my voice, and the tears began to fill my eyes more.  
"I'm not asking your permission, Deb."  
"So you don't care what it does to me?" I looked at him, upset, hurt. This heartbreak was worse than Rudy, Anton, Lundy, Sal...any of them. I've never felt like this about anyone.  
"I don't want to hurt you, Deb." he replied sympathetically. I know he didn't, and I know he never would, but he doesn't realize why it's hurting.  
"Well guess what, you did. You picked the one way that you could hurt me worse than you could ever fucking understand." I cried out to him.  
"Wha- you told me you accepted me being a killer, I feel like if you love me you'll accept this."  
"If I love you!? If I love you, I went to the church that night you killed Travis Marshall to tell you that I'm IN love with you!" I yelled at him, my sobbing uncontrollable now. I hadn't realize the words that came out of my mouth until they came from Dexter. All I could think now was 'What have I done' or 'I just ruined the one and only constantly good thing in my life' as I stared at his shocked face.  
"You're in love with me?" he replied, confused more than anything. I sat down, crying, sobbing hard, as I tried to keep the tears from flowing anymore.  
"Fuck, oh god! Was... I don't even know if I fucking like you..." I replied sobbing and laughing at the same time, whipping away at my nose. I didn't know what to feel, and for the first time in awhile, I had no control over my emotions."..just forget it." Dexter took the seat in front of me, trying to make an attempt to understand. He wasn't just going to let this go.  
"What do you mean you're in love with me?" he asked sympathetically.  
"I didn't, I didn't mean to say that." I sobbed to him, swallowing hard. He looked at me, worry filled his face, like he was scared for me, like he felt my hurt, wanting to take away the pain. "I know it's weird, and it's gross, and it's fucked up, and I know you don't feel the same. I don't even know if I feel the same. I mean it's one thing to be in love with your brother, but it's a whooole other level to be in love with your brother who's a goddamn fucking serial killer!" I continuously cried while trying to speak.  
"You're a serial killer, and I'm more fucked up than you are!" I laughed and cried at the same time again, not knowing what to even feel at this point. "Are you gonna say anything?" There was a long pause, as Dexter leaned back in his seat, trying to take in everything. I just lost my brother. I thought I lost him so long ago, but now, I've truly fucked up our relationship. He looked over at me, like he was about to cry.  
"I'm sorry.. I don't know what to say." he spoke out finally.  
"Oh god, you never do." I cried, pushing my fingers into the corners of my eyes, trying to stop the rivers of tears. "Will you please just go, I- I can't look you." I told him as I got up, walking into the house. I felt a hand grab at my arm, pulling me to face Dexter.  
"Please-" I began to yell, sobbingly, but lowered my volume for the kids, "just, don't touch me!"  
"Deb, I want to understand this. Please, I'll give you my time if you give me yours." he asked quietly. I relentlessly let him lead me back to the porch, taking my chair again. He sat back down in front of me. "How long have you been in love with me? Why did you even?"  
"It, it just makes..." I didn't want to come out about it, but it would've been better to have it out there, then bottled up inside, eating away at me. "It just made sense after all this time. You've always been the one constantly good thing in my life, the one man who's never died, cheated, or abandoned me. You've always been there. It's almost like I've always been looking for someone like you, or who's the opposite of you to hide the fact that I'm in love with you. I wouldn't be who I am today without you, Dexter. You've given me confidence and the strength to hang on and keep fighting. I probably wouldn't be sitting here, talking to you right now, even breathing if you weren't in my life. You've saved my ass more times than I can count... Rudy, Lundy's shooting, Marshall's bat shit crazy worshiper, I would be dead or have a even more complicated life. You're all I've got, Dex...but, just, please let's forget what I even fucking said." I sobbed to him, playing with my shaky hands. He put his over mine to calm me. I looked up at him, even more nervous than before.  
"Why do you care if I'm with Hannah so much if you don't feel the way you said? Why are you so hurt?" he whispered.  
"Because that should be me! That should be me who's with you! Hannah shouldn't even be apart of your life! She's a threat! I can't bare to think of what she could do to Cody, Astor, Harrison or, fuck, if she hurt you.. I wouldn't be able to live! You have no fucking future together! You have a future with me!" I yelled, crying. I suddenly froze when I realized what had just slipped from my thoughts. He stared in shock at me. I've ruined everything. "Dex, no, I didn't, I didn't mean to say that, I just, oh my god. I know you must fucking hate me right now... I'm sorry, I've just ruined everything." I cried to him. I was heart broken about what I had just said. I'm sure I just hurt him worse than anything ever has. I feel like the biggest asshole in the world... I just said about the cruelest thing to my brother, who's been here my entire life. He didn't deserve it, not after everything he's done for me. Or after everything he's been through. He deserves true love, and if it's with Hannah and not me, he deserves that. I tried to get up and just run. All I wanted to do was run away from this nightmare. He held me down, his hands still on mine.  
"Dex, please just-"  
"Did you mean that? Did you mean what you said?" he asked softly.  
"I didn't, I don't, ugh, I don't know. I don't want to ruin us. We're already broken, and this only fucks up our lives wor-"  
"Did you mean it? You won't be ruining anything, I get it...I can at least try to understand this. Why you feel this way..." he said softly. I've never seen him this gentle before, this tender and kind.  
"I know you don't feel the same.. So there's no point in even trying to understand it, Dex." I cried. He moved his hands from mine to push my hair out of my face, tucking it behind my ear. Once I looked up, he slide his finger across under my eye gently, wiping away the tears streaming down my face. I shivered at each of his touches. It's like the dream all over again, not in control, wanting it to be this way. I began inching toward him, and he met me halfway, our lips colliding. It felt...right. It felt the way I dreamt, was the way it should be. He didn't pull away or freak out or ask 'what the hell are you doing?' His lips moved against mine, eager for more than just this. I pulled away, leaving us both breathing heavy.  
"Don't.." he whispered heavily.  
"I, I'm sorry.." I whispered, tears in my eyes again. I was about to run, until he pulled my head back toward him, his hand ghosting over my cheek.  
"Don't pull away. Don't stop." he whispered. He pulled my lips back to his, bringing his hand up into my hair. He pulled me toward him, and I walked over reluctantly, settling in his lap. I cupped his face in my hands, pulling him deeper into my lips. He brought his hands too rest at my lower back, his fingers ghosting over the bare skin he found. He stood up, his hands squeezing my thighs around his waist, and I wound my arms tightly around his neck, holding him prisoner. He carried me inside, through the house to my bedroom. Once in, he pushed the door shut, locking it. He put me down gently, moving his hands down to my hips, keeping me from leaving, but I wasn't going anywhere. His lips were on mine again, walking me back toward the bed. I pulled back to tear the shirt from his body, throwing it to the side. He moved his hands under my shirt, over my bare skin. He lifted it up over my head, then his lips crashed back on mine as we fell on the bed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He moved his hands to grip my hips, bruising, and I moaned against his lips at his touch. His lips curved into a smile, then he began to press kisses to my neck, collarbone, and trailed lower and lower.

It's morning. But it's still a bit dark. I felt Dex try to turn, but he stopped as soon as I stirred, and let me lay my head on his chest. I look at the clock, which reads 5:30 in the morning. I dug my head into the crook of his shoulder, trying to get comfortable. I loved his warmth. I don't think anyone saw this coming...not even me. Not Dex surly. We just seem so..right for each other. My only fear is Hannah, and I'm just praying to god she doesn't hurt him, and that he goes no where near her again. It's all clear, me and Dex. This is how it should've been from the start. If Harry had never brought him home, if his mother was never murdered, me and Dex... It would've been like this. I would've met him on the force, he would've been the one, the one to save me from all the nightmares in my life; that all would've been prevented, because I wouldn't have dealt with all the douche bags I have in my life. Dex is mine, and I'm his. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in closer to him. I opened my eyes slowly, smiling up at him. He smiled back and kissed the top of my head.  
"Did you ever imagine this?" I asked him.  
"Well, it'd be wrong if I said I did.." he joked. I looked up at him with a smirk.  
"Seriously though." I told him sarcastically. I moved myself to lay on top of him, bare skin on bare skin, still under the covers, wrapping my arms around his neck. He moved his hands to rest on the small of my back.  
"No," he smiled, "I didn't see this coming, or even imagine it for that matter. Did you?"  
"After I knew, I did. I dreamt it once even." I replied embarrassed.  
"So, you imagined screwing your brother? What kind of sicko are you?!" he replied sarcastically.  
"Ohhhh my god, shut up! Not by blood, you asshole!" I laughed as I punched him in the arm. He laughed with me, flipping me onto my back, pressing his lips to mine. I drew my leg up his thigh and wrapped it around his waist. I moved my hands down his back, resting them on his butt. He released my lips slowly, and I smiled.  
"What?" he questioned me with a smirk.  
"You just have a great ass." I replied smiling. He smirked back, taking advantage and moved his hands down to mine. I gasped at the feel of his hands.  
"Not to bad yourself, gorgeous." he said. I felt myself freeze instantly at the remark. Gorgeous. The only man to ever call me gorgeous.  
"Deb, what's wrong?" he asked, worry in his voice. I stared up at him and began stroking his cheek.  
"I'm fine.. Now go make me some breakfast." I smirked at him and pecked a kiss on his lips. He smiled back and lifted himself off me to change into clothes. I stared him up and down as he walked. He threw on his pants before leaving to the kitchen.  
"You could've left those off." I said seductively. I saw him just flip me the finger as he walked off. I laughed, falling back onto the bed, just staring at the ceiling, listening to the ocean waves. For the first time in a while, everything felt, maybe not normal, but...perfect. I just turned, looking out the window. I smiled, even felt the tears streaming down my face at the fact that there'd be no more heart break. I wouldn't have to deal with a man trying to hurt me, cheat me again. It was over. The nightmares were over. I was safe. I heard something ring on the side table. I turned over to see it was Dexter's phone, and it was Hannah. I took it, rejecting the call and put the phone under a pillow. I got up out of bed and threw on a black tank top, my yellow jacket and sweats. I walked into the kitchen, the smell of bacon filling the house. We hadn't managed to stir any of the kids just yet, but at 6:30 in the morning on a Saturday, it's not surprising. I saw Dex in front of the stove, jeans and no shirt. His body was beyond beautiful. He had such a god like defined body. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him, pressing myself completely up against him. I rested my head on his shoulder, pressing my lips on his cheek. He flipped the few pieces of bacon onto the plate from the pan, looking to have burned it.  
"Yoou've just blown that!" I laughed. "No wonder you bring donuts every morning to work." He turned, smiling himself, and turned me with him, holding me against the counter.  
"Well, you should've came out here and made your own damn breakfast." he said jokingly as his lips met mine.  
"Whatever, it's edible." I replied.  
"Oh, I heard my phone on your side table. Who was it?" he asked curiously. I felt my stomach drop, not wanting to tell him who's call I rejected. I looked down, disappointed. "Deb, who was it?"  
"It, uhh, it was... Hannah." I said nervously.  
"Did you reject it?" he replied back.  
"Look, Dex, please don't get mad, but I-" he cut me off with his lips.  
"I don't care if Hannah called." he whispered softly, against my lips.  
"I'm occupied now as you can see." he smirked, referring to his hands on my hips. I smiled and pressed my lips to his again, then enveloped him in a hug. I hadn't hugged him in forever, just really hugged him. I missed his embrace. His warmth, but now I have it.  
"I love you, Deb." he whispered in my ear. My heart had stopped and I pulled away to look at him. "I love you, too." I replied, enveloping his lips with mine again, and for the first time in my life, I felt... Alive. Free.


End file.
